A Smashing Tale
by thebiscuitfish
Summary: This story is about 3 ordinary girls. Yep, three perfectly normal, fun-loving, video game playing girls…did I mention they jumped dimensions once? No? Well, sit down, for this is their tale…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Video Games Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the Mother series would be translated into English.

It was a beautiful morning on Earth. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and all was merry an- "_GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN_" "uuugghhh…" "_YEAH, GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRA-_" ***whap*** After slapping her alarm clock until she found the off button, Kat Wellington blearily sat up in bed. "ugh…I officially hate alarm clocks."

She sat there for a moment, contemplating whether or not it was worth it to get up. "Hey honey, are you up?" "Not really, Mom." "Well get dressed and come downstairs, there's pancakes!" That cinched her decision.

Snatching her glasses off the nightstand and hopping out of bed, Kat yanked her dresser open and hastily threw on a light green T-shirt and jean shorts, her usual attire. She flew downstairs and put on the brakes only when she reached the kitchen table and almost crashed into it. Her mother, Delilah, was pouring blueberry syrup over Kat's pancakes. "Have a nice rest, Sleeping Beauty?" "Yes and can I have some breakfast now?" "Alright, alright."

Kat said thanks to her mother before digging into her plate. "Oh, Kat?" "Yes, Mom?" "I found this while tidying up the living room, I assume it's yours." In her hands was a video game box. But not just any video game box, it was the copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kat had lost the previous week! "Yes it is! I thought I lost that! Can I take it over to Mia's house?" "Sure! Just be home by dinner, okay?" "Sure! Thanks Mom!"

Grabbing her shoes and the SSBB game box, Kat raced out the door and headed down the street to Mia's house.

~-~-~-~line~-~-~-~

Arriving, she rang the doorbell repeatedly. After a few rings, Mia's father opened the door. "Why, hello, Kat! Here for Mia, are you?" "Yep!" "Well, she's still in bed, so you'll have to wake her up. I swear, a bomb could go off in the room next to hers and she'd keep on snoring!"

Laughing at that comment, Kat made her way upstairs. She opened her friend's bedroom door and peered in. Sure enough, Mia was still lying in bed, dead to the world. Quietly, Kat tiptoed in. Soft as a ghost, she closed the door. Not-so-silently, she took a running leap onto Mia's bed while yelling, "CANNONBALL!" "UWAH!"

Mia was now fully awake and irritated at her friend who was laughing on the floor. "HONESTLY! Couldn't you think of a NICER way to wake me up?" Kat stopped laughing long enough to say, "But I brought over SSBB! I thought you wanted to do a speed run on Adventure Mode again!"

"You still could have woken me up in a nicer way!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't go through with my original idea." "And what would that be?"

"Making Slenderman static noises in your ear." "Oh."

Mia leapt out of bed and grabbed her hoodie off her desk chair. "Well, now that I'm up, let's go do our SSBB speed run!"

~-~-~-line-~-~-~

Downstairs in Mia's den the two girls opened the brand-new SSBB box. "Hey, Mia? Is it just me or does the disk look…off?" Mia looked at the disk. "Are you referring to the lack of picture or the blood-red writing that says 'failsafe'?" Um…both."

They glanced at each other. "Mia? This looks like a hacked copy…I think we should buy a new disk." "But we don't have fifty bucks to buy another one. I say we play until it gets too strange." With that, Mia popped the disk into her Wii.

The game started up normally. Same cutscene, same music, same everything. They clicked on Adventure Mode. Then things started to get weird. Instead of having The traditional opening sequence, it had some kind of questionnaire.

_**How many of you are there?**_

Mia selected Two Player.

_**What are your names?**_

Mia spelled out their names.

"Mia, I have a bad feeling…we should stop."

_**What kind of video games do you two like?**_

It only had one option, so Mia chose Adventure.

_**Who are your favorite characters?**_

It had Mia's name, so she chose Link.

"You like Lucas, right?" "Yeah, but we should stop…"

Mia picked Lucas for Kat's name.

_**If you were in a video game,**_

_**What would your power be?**_

It had their names and a keyboard.

Mia typed up 'plot book' for herself.

"Mia, what exactly would you do with a book?"

"It's a plot book. You write 'fire' and it makes a stream of fire, 'ice' and it makes a burst of ice. At least, that's how I think it would work." Mia replied.

And, after some thought on her part and complaints from Kat, 'Pokemon' for Kat.

_**Excellent…you two shall do well.**_

"Wait, _what?"_

The TV suddenly turned into some kind of vortex and before either girl had time to think, it had dragged them right through it!

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Legend of Zelda: Darkness Rising would be made.

**Authors Notes: We shall leave Kat and Mia in the vortex for a minute. You need to know about Oceania.**

**Also, this is in the world of Pokemon, or, 'PokeWorld'.**

The Eevee was running for its life.

Wouldn't you run too, if a Carnivine was chasing you down?

Sprinting as fast as it could, the Eevee jumped over logs, dove under large branches, and tore through any shrubs in its way.

And still the Carnivine kept up.

Then, the Eevee ran headlong into a tree! This gave the Carnivine plenty of time to approach while it recovered from the sprint. It came nearer, flashing its fangs threateningly. The Eevee whimpered.

When suddenly, a cat burst from the forest canopy, bringing the light of the moon with it! The Eevee thought for a brief second that the great Mew herself had come to help. Then it realized that it was actually a female ninja cat.

"Brace yourself, cuz' I'm gonna send you to the salad bowl!" "Grrraaawrg!" The Carnivine replied. Then it lunged.

The ninja leapt effortlessly out of the way, then retaliated with a few shreiken to the face. "Too slow, you heap of lettuce!" Said the ninja cat. The Carnivine responded with a well-aimed Bullet Seed. The cat, whose name was Oceania, pulled out her katana and used it to block those rapidly moving seeds from hitting her.

Then she leapt into the air and, raising her katana high above her head, and slammed it, blunt side down, onto the Carnivines head. This caused the plant-like Pokemon to make a hasty retreat.

Oceania then turned her attention to the Eevee, who was still up against the tree trunk. "Are you alright, Eevee?"

"E-eev. (Y-yes.)" An Espeon emerged from the nearby hedges, nudged the Eevee, and said 'Thanks' to Oceania.

Then the two left into the wilderness to recover from the attack.

"Man, those two are to each other like Zorua was to me…" Oceania said to herself. Then, she left the clearing.

~-~-~-~XD~-~-~-~

Shortly thereafter, Oceania arrived in town. "Hmmm…what shall I do tonight? Oh, I know, Jeannie was supposed to get Brawl. I'll go 'borrow' it." By 'borrow', she really meant 'sneak into someone's house, play without them knowing and erase your progress so they don't find out'.

With that, she ran off to go play SSBB. (Jeannie doesn't know her, but Oceania, being a ninja, knows everyone in town.)

She arrived at Jeannie's bedroom window. "They're out to dinner, so I think I'll let myself in…" Sliding her claws into the latch, she expertly picked the lock, thus letting herself in. Landing on the carpeted floor, she headed for the Wii console. _This will be fun,_ thought Oceania. _After all, I haven't played Brawl before!_

Putting the SSBB disk into the console (despite lacking thumbs), she grabbed the controller and began to play.

_**How many of you are there?**_

Oceania selected One Player.

_**What is your name?**_

Oceania spelled out her name.

_**Who's your favorite character?**_

"Samus of course, Metroid Prime is the BOMB!"

_**How highly ranked are you, ninja?**_

"Class B…wait, how did it know I'm a ninja?

_**I see everything. I hear everything.**_

_**I KNOW everything.**_

_**You shall do quite well.**_

And on that (slightly creepy) note, the TV turned into a vortex!

Oceania, using her quick reflexes, sprang far enough away so that the vortex couldn't drag her in.

However,a shadowy hand lunged out of the TV screen, grabbed Oceania and pulled the ninja-cat back into the vortex it came from! There, it released her and she began to…fall? Glancing up it seemed that gravity reversed itself and she was falling towards a metal ceiling. No, wait, gravity was working just fine and she was falling towards a metallic floor at over 100mph!

She then said what any reasonable cat would say in that type of situation: "Some days, I hate my life."

As she slammed into the metal floor, she glimpsed three robots approaching her.

This was the last thing she saw before slipping away into the deep dark realms of unconsciousness…

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3 (Sorry it took so long)

Chapter the Third: Kat's Quest: I hate pork now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mia. If I did, Midna would have said 'I love you' instead of 'See you later'. Kat owns herself and the plot.**

**Authors note: Hey, just wanted to apologize to the…*Takes a headcount* four people that have been waiting for an update. I have been suffering *****coughnotreallycough***** from a small writers block. So I took a break and wrote other stuff (that I haven't put on ). Anyhoo, on with the chapter!**

"…y. Hey, are…u alright?" A distant voice rang out to Kat. _Hm? Who's calling me?_ Thought Kat. She stirred a little.

"_Hey_! Wake up!" Startled, Kat sat up and nearly beaned the boy who was crouching next to her.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't see you…" Kat trailed off as she realized that she wasn't in Mia's basement anymore. Looking around it seemed like she was…in the Ruined Zoo? _Impossible, _thought Kat, _the Ruined Zoo doesn't exist! This has GOT to be a dream._

"Um…are you alright?" Said the boy. Kat glanced at him. Then silently did a double take. This boy looked like…no that was silly. No matter how much the boy looked like him, the boy was not, _could _not be… "Er…yes, I'm alright. I think." The boy seemed relieved from her answer. "Good, I thought…" the boy couldn't finish his sentence, so the two just sat there for a minute. Then, to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, Kat pinched herself on the arm while the boy wasn't looking. _Ouch! Okay, so this isn't a dream…wait a minute. The primids!_

Glancing hurriedly around, Kat made absolutely certain that the primids were not anywhere near, and that shadow bugs were not falling from the sky. Sighing with relief, she glanced at the boy who was looking at her curiously. "So," said the boy, "what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before…do you come here often?" Kat considered how to answer. _I can't let on that I know him, or that I know what's going to happen, _she decided_. _"I'm Kat." "Lucas," replied the boy.

"So, Kat," said Lucas, "How did you get here anyways?" _Can't let him find out, can't let him find out,_ thought Kat. "Well-"

She stopped when she realized that little pieces of black fuzz were falling from the clouds. No, wait, these were shadow bugs and they were falling from a gigantic airship! Sure enough, they began to come together with an ominous 'shluurp' and form primids, just like in the game. "S-stay behind me, I-I'll protect you," stammered Lucas, even though he was quite scared.

Kat pulled herself to her feet. As she did so, she realized that there was something on her belt. _Pokeballs!_ Thought Kat excitedly. _Maybe I won't be so useless after all! _

Pulling one at random from the three on her belt, Kat stood behind Lucas. "I can fight with my Pokemon," she said, a lot more confidently than she felt. "A-alright then, get ready t-to-"

THUD. "…fight…" THUD. Kat shouldn't have been surprised. THUD. But when the Porky statue loomed up behind them, she could not suppress the yelp of shock that bubbled up in her throat.

The Porky statue was _huge._

Three stories tall and one story wide, the Porky statue was gigantically gigantic. Kat now understood why Lucas had always run in Brawl; it seemed that there was no way to damage the thing.

Lucas yelped something that was intended to be "run!", but it sounded closer to "aack!" Kat got the message and ran along behind him. Now, in the video game, all you see is a 2D platform and some background. But in real life, Kat could see every path they could have run down, every turn they could have made. And Lucas did indeed turn several times, shouting for Kat to keep up. She tried as best she could, but Kat was built for long-distance running. Not sprint-as-fast-as-you-can-away-from-the-giant-stat ue-of-doom running.

"Are…you…okay?" panted Lucas. "Yeah…just a…little winded…is all," she gasped in reply.

Lucas could jump rather high thanks to his PSI powers, so he took the direct path over crates if it seemed faster than going around them. Kat jumped over as well, but it was a bit difficult for her, seeing as she did not have PSI. She would scramble a bit to get up, and sometimes Lucas would pause to grab her wrist and haul her up the crates. But this slowed them down considerably, and then the statue would nearly catch up.

Eventually, they came to a pool of water. And you know what happens at the pool, right?

SPLAAAASSSHH. The Porky statue was now resting at the bottom of the tank, and the two kids paused to catch their breath. That's when Kat remembered that the statue was going to jump out at any second. "Lucas, can…that thing jump…back out?" she said, gasping a bit from the run. Lucas gave her a horrified look saying that it could, and he darted away from the pool, dragging the breathless Kat behind him.

Sure enough, the Porky statue came crashing to the water's surface, then charging along behind them. And suddenly, they were at the open area where Lucas was going to trip.

"Lucas! Watch out for the-""AGH!" Suddenly, Lucas wasn't next to Kat anymore. "branch…"

Slamming on the brakes, Kat came to an abrupt stop. She then rushed over to Lucas and frantically began pulling at the branch that pinned him to the ground.

"K-Kat, just…go on without me. Save y-yourself," said Lucas, trying to swat Kat away. "I'm not leaving you behind," replied Kat shakily. The King P statue loomed closer. It raised its rocky foot.

"PK Thunder!"

The statue got slammed in its stony chest with an orb of electricity, which then sent it on a one-way trip to the ground. A boy came floating down in front of them. He smiled at them, and then turned to face the statue, which was getting up. It roared, and then sprang into the air, the boy following it. "PK Spark!" he yelled. A flash of green light blipped into the Porky look-alike's chest. The boy used his PSI to float away as the statue exploded with a burst of electricity.

He came down to them, smiling as if that had been no big deal for him. "I'm Ness," he said as he freed Lucas' leg from the branch with a PK Fire.

"I-I'm Kat and this is Lucas." Kat answered for Lucas as well seeing as he was still a little shaken from the chase.

Just then, Porky himself rose out of his statue's remains!

"Ugh, why do you always have to-await a second, you're that girl!" "Who-what the heck are you talking about, I don't know you!" exclaimed Kat, who was quite shocked at what Porky had just said. "Of course you don't know me, you idiot, I know you because I was the one who brought you here."

The three kids were stunned. Ness and Lucas glanced at Kat; she seemed to be just as shocked as they were. But they couldn't help but wonder if maybe she _was_ working for Porky. "I brought you here," continued the portly 'king', "because you were supposed to work for me. I get a new slave; the wonderful guy that helped me gets one less threat."

"He can't be so wonderful if he's on _your_ side," replied Ness.

"Shut up," snapped Porky, "I did all this hard work to get her here and I'm not about to be denied my slave." With that, Porky sent a hook out of his mech straight towards Kat! Yelping with fear, Kat sprang off to the side. Then, she yanked one of her Pokeballs off her belt and tossed it into the air, therefore summoning the Pokemon inside. It was a Mightyena! "YYENNAAA!" cried the Mightyena, apparently giving a battle cry. Kat automatically knew what this Pokémon's move set was since she had only ever caught one Mightyena in Pokemon Soul Silver. _His name is…um…Fang!_ Recalled Kat.

"Fang, use Fury Swipes!" she cried. The Pokemon did so, slamming its claws into Porky's mech repeatedly.

The fight began.

Ness and Lucas quickly used PK Spark and PK Freeze. Fang used Dark Pulse, and this triple attack caused much damage on Porky's Spider Mech. Porky retaliated with a dozen leg jabs, which his opponents dodged easily. Fang then lunged forwards into his next move, Bite. He chomped down on the mech's leg and held on tight, biting down continuously. Lucas jumped in with a well-aimed PK Fire. Ness on the other hand, used his PK Thunder to turn himself into a human rocket. Both attacks caused quite a bit of damage.

Porky was half defeated. He knew that he was losing, so he shot into the air and charged up his laser. This failed when the kids took this moment of no movement to inflict heavy damage. A few more hits and Porky was down.

The kids cheered at his defeat, then came together from their attacking spots which they had been standing at. "So, Kat," inquired Ness, "do you know what he meant by 'brought you here'?" "Well, I think maybe…nah, that's crazy," she said, more to herself then Ness. "Well, I've seen some pretty crazy things, so this probably will be normal compared to some of the stuff I went through," Ness said, trying to get her to say how she got here. "Alright, alright, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Kat explained the whole video game ordeal, being careful to avoid what the games name was or the fact that they were just video games in her world. "…Okay, I admit, that was pretty crazy," said Ness in response to her story.

Just then, Wario appeared on the cliff nearest them! Kat sent Fang into a Quick Attack, not giving him time to speak. However, Wario simply turned Fang into a trophy when he got near. Kat sent out her Gallede, Scythe, but he met the same fate. Not wanting to risk her last Pokemon, the girl worriedly backed away. Wario merely laughed at her, then spoke. "Did you-a really think that-a would stop me?" he said, still laughing.

Then, he fired several times at Ness, seeing as he was the bigger threat. Ness dodged every one of those shots, so Wario frowned and turned to Lucas. "Lucas! WATCH OUT!" yelled Kat, knowing what was about to happen. Lucas looked up just a little too late. Ness moved at a blinding speed and shoved Lucas out of the way. He took the arrow straight to his chest and was instantly turned into a lifeless trophy.

"NESS!" yelled the remaining two as they ran to try and help him. But Wario jumped down and advanced, looking for all the world like a lion stalking its prey. He looked rather menacing, and Lucas ran.

Kat hesitated. She wanted to help Ness but didn't know if she could. Wario glared at her, then demanded "Well? Aren't you going to run away like the weak coward you are?"

Kat looked at him, then turned and ran after Lucas, Wario fading into the distance as she got further and further away…

"I'm afraid I lost her, sir…" Porky's voice rings out in a dim room.

"**Lost her? How could you lose her?" **A mysterious voice answers him, coming from nowhere, it seemed.

"Those meddling psychics got in the way and got her on _their _side."

"**You fool…if I had the gamers on my side, I would be invincible! Don't you understand? They know how this will end, and they know how I will win. I can't even do that."**

"I won't lose them again, sir."

"**No, you won't. It's awfully hard to lose something if you're a trophy…"**

A flash of black light. A dim scream.

Then all is silent…

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeyyy, everyone, Kat here with Chapter 4! I've been trying to write more often but CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways, I'm gonna try to get chapters out more often, kay-o?**

**Reviewers:**

**Rehtse46: Um…I have no idea whether 'blahfhienabbabaaaa' is good or not…so maybe chaotic neutral…?**

**CupcakePride101: Thanks! I really appreciate the fave and the positive feedback. :3 I WILL continue this, I just had writer's block. But I managed to beat it a few days ago! So expect to see me in the Animal Crossing, Zelda, and SSB categories in the near future!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. If I did, Metroid: Dark Samus' Revenge would be out by now. Mia owns herself.**

Chapter 4: Mia's Adventure: No, really. _Where _am I?

A green-clad young man gazed upon the pedestal. Finally, after long days of fighting that stretched into weeks, the Master Sword was his! Reaching out to it, he grasped the handle and slowly pulled it out of the stone. _Ugh, _he thought, _why did M.H. have to take my sword and put it in the middle of nowhere?_

"Uh, Link?" Link ignored the seemingly disembodied voice. "Link." Silence from the hero. "LINK!" "What? I'm having a moment here!" An imp popped out of his shadow and glared at him. "Link, can you speed things the % #$ up here? I sense an evil presence, so you better be ready to fight! Honestly, sometimes you're such a-" "Don't you finish that, Midna," snapped Link.

Ignoring the fact that Midna gave him a rude-looking Twilight gesture in response to this comment, Link set off.

He walked for a bit, noticing a green dinosaur-like thingy on a nearby stump. _Odd, _thought Link to himself, _I've never seen anything like it befo-_his thoughts were interrupted by shadow bugs raining merrily from the sky into his path.

As they landed, they began to merge into Primids, rising to their feet like Redeads out of a grave. "Really?" cried Link as he drew his sword. The dinosaur rose from his (its?) tree stump and stood beside Link, apparently ready to fight."Yo, Yoshi!" said the creature in its own unique battle cry.

=-=-=-=_Meanwhile_-=-=-=-=

Mia slowly began to wake up. "Ugh…I feel like I've been hit by a-HUH?!" As Mia's eyes snapped open, she realized three things. One, she was in some kind of forest. Two, she was hanging by her foot upside-down from a tree branch.

And three, Primids were beginning to congregate underneath her, holding many types of assorted weapons.

Being a sensible child, Mia didn't scream and panic. Instead she began to think.

After all, situations such as these needed a lot of thinking.

_Hmmm…You know, if I had an army of llamas that could shoot boiling tea out of their eyes, this would be a lot easier, _Mia thought to herself. Despite the fact she had no llamas to work with, Mia knew just how to get out of this.

Time to put her parkour skills to use.

Expertly, Mia pulled herself up onto the branch she was hanging from. She leapt through the air with the agility and grace of a squirrel, and landed in the next tree over. Jumping from branch, the Primids never stood a chance against her speed and agility as she leapt away.

At least, this was what she intended to happen.

What actually happened was along the lines of this: Mia _attempted _to pull herself onto the branch, but then the branch decided she had been there long enough.

It broke, dropping her into the Primids below. "Ummm…hi?" tried Mia.

The Primids gave their hollow, emotionless laugh as a response.

"Well…fudge. This doesn't look good," Mia stated as she backed up against the tree. Glancing around, she then did what any sane person would do in that situation.

Rush the Primids, charge through them and run like hell.

Racing through the forest, Mia began to look around where she was running. _Am I…? Nah. That's impossible. Video games aren't real! _She continued to run, not giving the Primids a chance to catch up.

This was about when she felt something jostling in her pocket. _Huh…? What could that be? _Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out…a notebook. "Well. That's disappointing. I was hoping it would be something _useful, _not a stupid notebook!" she muttered to herself.

"Maybe-UWAH!" she cried as she slammed into a large oak tree. In seconds, the Primids had caught up to her, and she was trapped.

Again.

And this time, it didn't look like there was anywhere to run.

Slowly backing up, Mia remembered the notebook in her pocket. _Well, maybe it _is _useful after all! _Pulling it out, she looked at the cover, hoping there would be something that explained what the book was used for. Seeing only a blank cover, she ignored the fact that the Primid closest to her was unsheathing a beam sword and began flipping through the pages.

Getting to the back cover of the notebook without finding anything useful, Mia was about to give up. She reached into her other pocket, hoping for something, anything that could help her.

At this point, Mia's heart skipped a beat because of two reasons. One, her hand brushed against something while searching in her pocket.

Two, while backing up her foot found air. She was on the edge of a cliff and could go no farther.

Mia pulled the something out of her pocket. It was a pen. "Oh, _honestly!_" she cried. "It's just a freakin' _pen,_ it isn't-wait a minute." Slowly, Mia began to realize something. "This book isn't a notebook after all…it looks like a plotbook. But there's no such thing!"

"…In the real world, at least…" she murmured.

Glancing up, Mia realized the Primids were dangerously close. So she whipped out the assumed plotbook and quickly wrote 'fire' in it.

It worked! A stream of fire erupted from the plotbook, engulfing the Primids nearest her. Rapidly, Mia began writing down different elements, such as 'ice' (which made a small burst of ice similar to PK Freeze), 'earth' (which made a small earthquake), and 'water' (which made a concentrated burst of water similar to a Vaporeon's water gun).

Within minutes, Mia had fought halfway to the edge of the forest. As she began congratulating herself, she heard something; something that sounded big and rather close.

She whirled around, brandishing her plotbook to find…another person, who had pulled out a shield in defense. "Hey, hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" yelped the person. Mia lowered the plotbook, but kept it out just in case.

"Alright, who are you?" demanded Mia, "and what do you want?" "The name's Link," said the person, lowering his shield, "and I was trying to get to the edge of the forest." "Ah," said Mia, not quite believing him. _Link? Am I _sure _that I'm not dreaming?_

"Well, I was trying out of here myself. Maybe we could team up for a while?" she suggested. "Sure, as long as you don't threaten me with that book-thingy every time I move," replied the hero. Mia sweatdropped and said "It won't happen again, I promi-"

Yoshi abruptly jumped out of nowhere and scared the heck out of Mia. She whipped around to face him while simultaneously pulling her plotbook level with Yoshi's face.

"_Waitthat'sjustYoshidon'thurthim!_" yelled Link. "H-he jumps out at you for no reason sometimes! No need to get violent!" Mia lowered the plotbook with a sigh. "And I just promised I wouldn't do that, too…darn it!"

Link was about to say don't worry about it when they heard a noise.

A large and ground-shaking noise.

Link drew his sword with a shout; "It came from the edge of the forest!" He took off, Yoshi following. Mia had no choice but to give chase after them.

Over the river and through the extremely dangerous, Puppit-and-Primid filled forest, to the probably life-threating noise they went. **(A/N: I am prepared to lose readers for that one)**

After a couple of fighting-filled minutes, they arrived at the edge of the forest and the source of the noise.

Primids, R. and Galleoms alike were gathering in the otherwise nice meadows.

Link, Yoshi and Mia went into a state of anime-style shock*.

Mia was first to recover and speak. "Well," she stated calmly, "bloody heck."

_**End of Chapter 4**_

***: Anime-style shock is where the eyes dilate so much that all you see is white. In case you didn't know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat here and I'm back from the dead again! So what have I been doing? A lot. The most important things are that I've been writing a bunch of stuff and I discovered something. Something amazing, something that has changed the way I see the world.**

_**Homestuck!**_

**Anyways.**

**On to the reviewers~!**

**CupcakePride101: I'm trying to get over my writer's block so hopefully we'll see more chapters more often. I'll try to get them out every week, but I'm busy with school and suffering with writer's block so we'll see. I'm also planning more big projects! Keep an eye out for me!**

**Roll the clip!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, something creative would go here. (Whoa there I might need to slow down) ((Yes this is how I revive my fic))**

Chapter 5: Oceania's Escapade: I really need a vacation

(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)

Oceania stirred a little.

She stirred a little more.

She stirred the tiniest fraction more than before.

She cursed the Author for delaying the actual fic with crack-y suspense and the Author went to jail for discriminating suspense laws.

The Author removed that part of the fic.

**A/N: Wait this isn't a crack humor fic let's try this again**

(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)

Oceania stirred a little.

She opened her eyes slightly.

She realized that she was in a large glass capsule with several robots staring at her.

She screeched quite loudly from surprise.

A Pikachu in the capsule adjacent hers looked over at her in surprise, then let out a screech of its own as the machine it was hooked up to started draining the electricity from it. Oceania gasped, these robots were probably from Team Rocket! She had to stop them!

She hurled all of her weight at the glass. But it didn't crack. "Huh?" she meowed, frantically throwing herself at the glass again and again. "I know I'm stronger than this! What happened? Where am I?!" she said to herself. One of the robots came over to the capsule.

"**You have been chosen by the Prime Minister to assist him. He will require your assistance with guarding the Bomb Factory," **said the robot in its monotone voice. "Well, I'm not assisting," snapped Oceania. "I don't help your kind!" She, of course, thought that the robot was talking about the Prime Minister of Team Rocket, not the Prime Minister of Subspace. She had no idea what the robot meant by 'Subspace Bombs', but they sounded pretty nasty. She hated anything to do with Bombs as they generally started rock slides nearby.

And did she ever hate rock slides, ever since…

Oceania shook those thoughts from her mind and began to think.

How was she ever going to get out of here?

She didn't have to think about this issue for very long because suddenly, the door was busted open with a crackle of electricity! A blonde haired human stepped in, blasting robots out of her way as she headed for the computers. Noticing the Pikachu and Oceania in the glass capsules, she smashed the capsules open with her electric whip.

Oceania made a mental note to get her paws on a whip like that as she jumped out of what was left of the capsule.

The odd trio was rushing down the hallway, smashing robots to smithereens as they went.

Apparently the blonde human's name was Samus, and she had lost her 'Power Suit' in a fight with the 'Space Pirates'.

Oceania was unsure of this human, but she had reluctantly agreed to come along with the human as long as that friendly Pikachu was there. Pikachu had been snatched out of her* forest by those robots, which Samus called 'ROBs'. These 'ROBs' were part of an unknown project (which Oceania was shocked to learn wasn't made by Team Rocket) started by the Prime Minister. Neither Samus nor Pikachu knew who the Prime Minister was behind his mysterious robes.

Samus and Pikachu had explained something very odd to her as they went. "you see, little cat," said Samus, "this isn't where you're from in the sense that we're not on the same dimensional plane anymore." "What." said Oceania, rather confused. "What does this have to do with planes?" "I meant-…this is hard to explain. Pikachu?" " Pika, Pikachu chu. Pika, chu." (We're in a different world basically. A different planet per say.) Oceania understood this and nodded.

"A different world…" Oceania murmured. "How did we get here though…?" Samus shrugged. "I came here for a Tournament. I wasn't told the Space Pirates were waiting for me outside the portal." "Pikachu chu chu! Chu, pikpika…" (I came here because I followed some other Pokemon through a portal and ended up here! I don't think I was meant to come, heh…)

"Wait. What did you mean by a Tournament?" asked Oceania. "Well, you see-" started Samus, but she was interrupted by a robot. She destroyed it, but another robot took its place. This happened for a while until the three of them slowly glanced up.

There was a large mass of robots streaming down the hallway.

There were even more over that railway they could see at the end of the hall.

They all swore at the exact same time.

_*~*End of Chapter 5*~*_


End file.
